


Choose To Help You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [56]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We will help you fight them."





	Choose To Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

"I don't wish to ask this question of any of you. But I feel like I must, to know where you all stand. The plan I propose is this–"

Alice ignores the feeling of many eyes on her back as she paces at the front of them. She ignores the unease trying to take hold of her heart as they listen to her speak.

After a moment, she stops to stare out a window at the dark city in front of them before one of her clones gently taps her shoulder. She turns to meet the firey, determined gaze of the clone who turned off the laser grid that would have killed Alice.

"We will help you. Umbrella and its people will not use any more of our sisters."

Through the multitude of her clones as they all agree to the plan she put forth to them, she meets Rain's eyes, who smirks when their gazes and nods slightly before she moved to stand beside Alice as the clones dispersed into smaller groups to train together.

"Is it right to ask this of them so soon?"

"Umbrella would have made them fight us if you hadn't thought to do it. We both know that. Don't doubt them or us now."

Alice smiles as she leans into Rain's side and rests her head on the other woman's shoulder, watching the scene before them. There was a part of her that still wondered if this was the right to ask of her clones.

"I'm glad that you are here, Rain."

"No place I would rather be, Princess. Just remember that all of us here have your back in this mess. I think you'll like the present that's waiting in our quarters."

"Tell me."

"Nope, that would spoil the point of the surprise."


End file.
